


Ajuda

by journalistfan



Series: Escolinha Canarinho [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistfan/pseuds/journalistfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiago acaba conhecendo um amiguinho novo na Escolinha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ajuda

**Author's Note:**

> Os meninos Lyan e Murilo se parecem demais com os jogadores Thiago Silva e David Luiz. Os dois jogadores até brincavam, dizendo que a amizade deles parecia ter realmente começado muito cedo. Usando essas semelhanças, pensei como seria se os dois se conhecessem no Jardim de Infância.

Com suas mãozinhas, ele cavava a areia fofa e colocava dentro do balde (dava certo na praia, por que não daria ali?) quando uma sombra começou a surgir e duas mãos também com areia invadiram seu espaço.

-Oi!

O menino ouviu o cumprimento e olhou lentamente para cima, seguindo a sombra (que parecia aqueles cogumelos que ele via nos desenhos da tevê). Quando viu à sua frente, um coleguinha acenava entusiasmado pra ele, jogando areia pra todo lado. 

-O que você tá fazendo? - o outro perguntou - Quero ajudar!

-Uma montanha pra passar com meus carrinhos. - Ele respondeu, concentrado - Quem é você?

-Eu sou o David. E você?

O balde estava pelo meio, então ele decidiu olhar com atenção o tal David, que em pouco tempo de conversa, já tinha conseguido cavar bastante. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, o tal David sorriu.

-Eu sou o Thiago. - finalmente respondeu.

O menininho que tinha se apresentado já tinha conseguido sujar o uniforme todo. E estava tão concentrado no que fazia, que passava as mãos pelo rosto todo daquele jeito mesmo, sem se preocupar. Inclusive pela vasta cabeleira.

-Gostei do seu cabelo - disse Thiago enquanto transportava o material para o recipiente de plástico.

-Obrigado! Isso aqui não é aquilo que a mamãe coloca no feijão? - disse o cabeludo, colocando um punhado na boca, sem nem dar tempo pro parceiro de aventura avisá-lo. Não demorou muito para cuspir. - Eca, sem gosto!

Thiago deu uma gostosa gargalhada do novo amiguinho. Puxou-o pelo braço e o convenceu a terminarem de encher o pote. Thiago percebeu que com a ajuda, foi mais rápido completar a tarefa que das outras vezes. 

-E agora, - indagou David - o que a gente faz? 

-Agora a gente vira o balde! 

Acontece que o objeto ficara pesado demais para os pequenos carregarem. Foi aí que David teve uma brilhante ideia e, de impulso, empurrou o balde, fazendo do que seria uma só montanha, uma serra. Não tinha funcionado do jeito de sempre, Thiago pensou, mas ficou de um jeito muito mais legal para brincar com seus carrinhos. Ele ficou com o jipe verde e emprestou o amarelo para o amiguinho que acabara de fazer.


End file.
